


Hurt

by Kindred



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Derek Hale, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped Stiles, M/M, Mpreg, Protective Derek, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 05:11:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: Stiles sleeps with Derek and then the wolf pushes him away.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is an old fic... I might update it at a later date

Derek had found Stiles, the teen was chained to the ground his face bruised and his lip bloody, and he had torn Gerard a part when he saw the man was stood over Stiles his hand fisted into the teen’s hair. He ripped the leg chains off Stiles and then helps him stand on his shaky feet “Stiles are you…”  
“Get off me.” Stiles said hoarsely, as he pushed the wolf away and then gave him a long hard look that was filled with tears.  
“Stiles.” He whispered to him as the teen limped over to Scott and Isaac helped him out of the room, Derek frowned he knew he had a lot to do to get Stiles to forgive him. 

 

It started 10 months ago when Stiles was drunk and staggered up to Derek’s home, and Derek acting on the blue moon making him more wolfy than normal. He needing to screw his mate and at that point he hadn’t told Stiles that he was his mate. The two slept together and by morning Derek told him they should have never have done that, Stiles felt crushed and walked away. He wouldn't speak to Derek unless he had no choice, he only turned up to pack meetings with Scott and not matter how hard he tried to talk to him but Stiles was never in a room alone or with him long enough to talk. He tried to get Scott to talk to him but he said "You pushed him away I'm picked up what's left of him." He told the alpha and walked away, his whole pack was against him. 

Peter told him he let it get out of hand he should have told Stiles that he was his mate to being with. The pups say that Stiles is broken and he doesn’t smile any more he was always crying or getting mad at people. Then he stopped going to school only Sheriff, Melissa and Scott knows why he has really stop going to school and going to pack meetings. Now the worst has happen he found out that Gerard had kidnapped him.

It wasn’t hard to find Stiles he could follow his scent and he found him there in the basements, he wanted to comfort the teen but he just pushed him away and walked over to his best friend and his pup. He felt hurt he know he has no right it was all his fault after all, Derek decide that once they are back at the house he will set things straight he has to if he wants his mate to forgive him.

He walked into the house and he could hear Stiles cry from up stairs, marching up the stairs he walked to Stiles room in the Hale house that he has not slept in for 10 months. He walked into the room and stood at the door Stiles haven’t even heard him as he stood there. He watched Stiles the teen curled up on the bed, his eyes were red and puffy from crying and the bruises on his face started to turn a nasty black colour. The teen pulled himself up into and sat by the head bored and held his stomach and wincing in pain…is there something wrong with him?… Derek thought as he saw the teen pulled the zip of his hoodie down revealing a smooth bump that was covered in bruises. "Oh god!" Derek said, Stiles turned his head and looked the alpha wolf.

"Oh god, what is wrong with you! Haven’t you heard of knocking… get out please just get out I be gone by morning." He said covering his bump back up his heart beating fast Derek closed the door and walked over to him.  
"I don't want you to go." he said softly to him, he was whimpering and he doesn’t care how it sounds.  
"Don't lie you never wanted me here." He said as he moved as far away as he could on the bed, Derek frowned seeing how small his mate looks curled up on the bed and he frowned seeing how broken he made his mate become…need to fix this… he thought desperately as he pulled a chair over to the bed.  
"I'm not lying Stiles, why didn't you want to tell me?" He asked, Stiles head snapped up and looked at him and narrowed his eyes.  
"Why do you think? You fucked me and then tell me it shouldn't have happen that I was something to scratch an itch." Stiles hissed his eyes welling up again,  
"Stiles …"  
"Did you think I would get over the fact that the man I fell in love with told me he just wanted to scratch an itch! No fuck you I will deal with the baby myself." He said hitting him in the face tears rolling down his sore face, he grabbed his wrists and let him cry on his chest as he warped his arms around him.

Stiles cried on his chest as Derek closed his eyes breathing in Stiles scent and it dawned on him that he couldn’t smell that the teen was pregnant. "I'm sorry Stiles I am so sorry I never wanted to hurt you, Stiles you were drunk and I thought you would hate me…" He stopped and turned to the door behind him and see Scott at the door "GET OUT!" He growled, he turned back to Stiles "I want to talk will you allow me to?"  
"Okay." He sniffed as Derek laid him on the bed, Stiles grabbed the pillow and pulled it towards him and held onto it.

Derek walked out of the bed room and looked at Scott and the rest of the pack who stood there blinking at him. "He's pregnant." He growled at them, mainly at Scott who stood there frowning at the alpha.  
"I know." Scott he told them, Derek knew that he would have trouble with his beta in the long run, 1/ Scott wasn’t bitten by him 2/ the other listen to him better than him. "You knew and you still…"  
"Hey it was not my fault that Gerard took him or that you're the one who slept with him and them left him high and dry." The other wolf growled, Derek frowned at him and then looked up at the others.  
"How could I not smell it on him?"  
"He asked Lydia for help." He said, Derek picked him up by the throat and pushed him against the wall and snarled at him before dropping him.  
"All of your out the house now!" He growled and they all left scrambling to get away from him, Derek knew some of them will be back to see Stiles.

Derek walked back into the room and saw Stiles was still curled up on the bed, he closed the door and walked to the bed and sat down, he placed and hand on Stiles' shoulder the teen jumped and looked at him "Stiles listen… I lost control of myself and took advantage of you when you were dunk, I thought you would hate me for what I did to you, so I pushed you way, I care for you a lot."  
"Y…Y…You could have talked to me." He cried harder,  
"I'm an arse a big arse, I didn't want to hurt you, I thought I was saving you from me." He said, he scooped Stiles up and sat him in his lap and held him closely "I love you." he whispered as he heard Stiles cry and hold onto him tightly "I love you." he whispered again  
"Love you to." He said quietly, the two sat there in the room, Derek letting the soft rumbles of his chest relax Stiles.

Leaning against the wall Derek held Stiles close to him and kissed his face "Your my mate." He said  
"I know, I guest as much as when I felt like I was being gutted every day." He said bitterly, Derek kissed his to long hair  
"I'm so very sorry, I will never let you go again." He said nuzzling into his neck "How far along are you?"  
"I'm over due." He said closing his eyes  
"But you only look 3 months?" Derek said looking down at the small bump that his hand rested on,  
"Derek thinks about it we're slept together about 9/10 months ago and if you can feel him now than it way over the 5 months mark." Stiles said with a small smiling "Here." Stiles moved Derek's hand and watched the Alpha's face as he felt a strong kick into his hand "This is the calmest I've felt pup." He said, tho his eyes are still red and puffy from crying Derek could feel the happiness fill the teen  
"I've missed that goofy smiled."  
"Yeah well it was your fault it was gone for almost 10 months."  
"I'm sorry I will make it up to you…" Derek stopped and looked at the door  
"What?"  
"Do you want to see our grown up pup?" Derek asked  
"Isaac get in here." 

The door open and sheepishly walked a blonde curly hair teen, he stood there looking at them he looked worried hopping from one foot to another "Come here." Stiles said as the teen moved over to the bed sat next to Stiles and hugged him hiding his face in his neck  
"I'm guessing Isaac knows?"  
"Urrh yeah couldn't really hide it from him when he shared my bed." Stiles said Derek huffed a little but let it go, know that the blonde had a lot of nightmares and need Stiles to make him feel better.  
"Are you two back together now?" the blonde asked like a child asking his mum and dad, Derek looked at Stiles who nodded to him  
"Yes pup we are but there will be rules, one Derek can sleep on the floor of our room until he can find something that makes me melt, two you are allowed to climb in if your need to and three…" he stopped and held his stomach blinking his eye twitched  
"Stiles?" Derek asked  
"Eeew the bed is wet." Isaac said  
"And three my waters just broke."

Derek there amazed at the tiny baby in his mates arms, 12 hours Stile was in labour for, 12 hours of the teen threaten to kill Derek, they couldn't take him to the hospital so they had no choice but have the baby in the bed room and now Derek looked down at the beautiful baby boy as he lay there cuddling close to his mother's warms "He's beautiful Stiles." The teen looked up and smiled weakly,  
"Yeah he is."  
"Stiles are you okay?" Derek asked as he saw Stiles become pale, his eyes rolled back into his head and he pass out, he pulled the sheet away from the bed and saw blood, he took the baby from Stiles and place him in the cot before he moved back to the teen and pulled his shirt away and bite down hard on his neck, knowing it close to the full moon for him to turn him. Derek told the others that he had to bite him to stop him from bleeding to death and they moved him to a Derek's rooms everyone wanted to see how Stiles was doing but they knew Derek and Stiles need to bed alone with the baby.

He woke up with a moan and blinked at the sleeping man on the chair near his bed, he sat up and winced a little, he heard his baby sniffling and moved to pick him up "Hush little one I'm here." he said kissing his forehead  
"Stiles are you okay?" The teen turned o see Derek looking at him  
"Yeah I'm fine." He smiled "What happen?"  
"You started to bleed out I had no choice but to bite you." he said, Stiles looked at him and frowned a little  
"So I'm a wolf now?" Derek nodded "Ummm, is my dad here I want him to see my pup, well all my pups." He smiled  
"I will get Scott to get him." He said as Stiles got back onto the bed, he watched Derek leave the room.  
"Granddad will be pissed off to learn his son had the baby and didn't call him." He said as the baby cooed at him.


End file.
